sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sugar Dark/@comment-32006685-20180826051724
Yup, it that time again guys, my babbling section after I had finished translating a novel. (inner thought: We're still doing this, and why are you talking nonsense in English, you are talking to VNmese you moron.) E hèm, vì làm cái này hoài nên các bợn có thể coi nó là lời bạt của dịch giả luôn cũng được. Lần này thì mình không nhấn mạnh lắm vào việc mình tốn bao lâu để hoàn tất quyển novel này, dù là việc dịch nó có dài hơn kế hoạch dự tính của mình. Ban đầu mình vốn không định quấn bom đâu =). Kế hoạch ban đầu là dịch xong chương nào đưa bác Ipassingby edit lại rồi upload luôn. Nhưng vì bác ipassingby tụt hứng giữ chừng và cũng vì công việc bác trở nên bận rộn hơn dự tính nên những chương cứ để đó, dồn lại riếc nên mình cứ để đó, khi nào xong hết rồi upload hết lên. Mình vẫn rất mong được hợp tác với senpai vào dịp khác. Còn về bản dịch Sugar Dark thì, trước khi bắt tay vào dịch, mình đã từng đọc qua bản manga, và cũng khuyên các cậu nên đọc thử, vì trong bản manga có giải thích rõ hơn một số vấn đề, cũng như có một số phân cảnh giúp các bản hiểu hơn về bối cảnh truyện. Vì bản novel sau khi dịch sau mình vẫn thấy còn nhiều đoạn sẽ khiến cho bạn đọc có khuất mắt. Chưa hết, bản dịch Eng mà mình dùng để dịch quyển này, là từ nhóm Nanodesu, do Zero Ender dịch, bản dịch này có khá nhiều "khiếm khuyết" vậy nên nếu khi đọc các bạn thấy có một số chỗ tối nghĩa quá thì... well, lỗi tại trình mình chưa đủ chém... à lộn, xử lí. Một vấn đề khác đó chính là cách hành văn và cách xưng hô sẽ không nhất quán, vì novel này đã trải qua 3 người dịch, đặc biệt là ở đoạn của bác ipass dịch, phần xưng hô giữa hai nvc có thể sẽ hơi khiễn cưỡng một tí (có dịp sẽ fix lại sau). Còn phần mình dịch thì phần xưng hô giữa các nhân vật mình đã giữ giống senpai, và sẽ thay đổi khi mối quan hệ giữa các nhân vật thay đổi. Anyway, sau khi dịch xong thì mình thấy đây cũng là một tập truyện khá hay, sau khi đọc xong các bạn dạo qua bản truyện tranh sẽ còn thấy nó hay hơn nữa. Tất nhiên là khi dịch quyển này, mình không tâm huyết như những bộ cũ, có lẽ một phần là vì mình dịch trong khi mang tâm lí hoàn thành những thứ còn dang dở hơn là dịch vì thích, phần thì do mình đã đọc bản manga, phần là vì bản dịch ở nanodesu hơi khó nhai,v.v Nhưng tất nhiên là chất lượng bản dịch vẫn đảm bảo nhé (You know, 'cause this is Sonako. We don't do stuff half-hearted) Tiếp theo thì mình mở tuyển một bợn editor có năng lực để giúp mình trau chuốt lại quyển LN này nhé, tiện thì xử lí luôn vụ xưng hô đã đề cập ở trên. Mình ngheo không có Sonakim, chỉ có tấm thân này thôi nên... Và cuối cùng, lần trước khi dịch xong bộ Amaryliss và vương quốc băng giá, mình đã so sánh nữ chính là một đóa hoa hệ màu xanh dương mạnh mẽ, còn bộ Pygmalion thì những nữ nhân vật giống như loài hoa ăn thịt người, vẻ ngoài thì kiều diễm, nhưng bản chất thật đáng sợ. Đoán xem nữ chính Meria của chúng ta là loài hoa gì nào? Là hoa hướng dương nhé, loài hoa hướng dương luôn hướng về ánh sáng mặt trời, nhưng tiếc thay, nó đã bị dính một lời nguyền, một loài hoa luôn hướng về mặt trời, nhưng sẽ chết dưới ánh nắng, còn gì đáng thương hơn thế cơ chứ (Oof, xì poi lờ a lớt). Cuối cùng thì cảm ơn DarkraD-senpai vì teaser, Robo-senpai và Ipass-senpai vì đã dịch nửa quyển đầu, hy vọng bản dịch của mình không làm các huynh thất vọng Avianhope - 26/8/2018